This disclosure relates to a fuel supply system for supplying fuel from a fuel tank to an internal combustion engine of a vehicle such as automobile.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-71098 discloses a conventional fuel supply system. The fuel supply system has a reservoir cup, a reservoir lid, a fuel supply pipe, an electric wire, and a jet pump. The reservoir cup houses a fuel pump therein and is configured to reserve fuel in the fuel tank. The reservoir lid covers an upper opening of the reservoir cup. The fuel pump pumps fuel from the fuel tank through the fuel supply pipe to the outside of the fuel tank. The electric wire is connected to the fuel supply pump. The jet pump sends fuel from the fuel tank into the reservoir. The reservoir lid has an opening where the fuel supply pipe and the electric wire are inserted. Here, the reservoir is composed of the reservoir cup and the reservoir lid.
According to the fuel supply system, in a condition that the fuel supply pipe and the electric wire are inserted into the opening of the reservoir lid, an opening area between the reservoir lid, the fuel supply pipe and the electric wire is not decreased. Thus, it is not able to pressurize the inner space of the reservoir. Therefore, because the fuel and the air in the reservoir are sucked into a suction filter only by suction power of the fuel pump, there is a possibility that pressure loss of the suction filter increases, and that the load of the fuel pump increases. The increase of the load of the fuel pump may decrease efficiency and machine life of the fuel pump. Accordingly, there has been a need for improved fuel supply systems.